1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a technique for adjusting a print position when printing on a label surface of an electronic information recording medium or another printing medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a printing apparatus is available that can directly print characters or images on a label surface of CD-R and the like. A user uses such printing apparatus to print a desired design on the label surface.
Typically, when printing on the label surface, the CD-R and the like are set on a predetermined tray to be printed by the printing apparatus (see FIG. 1). A printing misalignment as shown in FIG. 2, however, may occur due to a misalignment of a position on which the CD-R is set, or a gap that appears between the tray and an edge guide, for example. A hatched portion in FIG. 2 shows a range of the printed image. In the prior art, the user measures an amount of such misalignment with a rule and then input the measurement into a computer to fine-adjust the print position.
The technique is disclosed in JAPANESE PATENT LAID-OPEN GAZETTE No. 10-278224 that relates to adjustment of print position on performing multi-color print on a disk, and the technique is disclosed in JAPANESE PATENT LAID-OPEN GAZETTE No. 2000-339916 that relates to an edit of a label image printed on a surface of an optical disk.
However, it is troublesome and complicated for the user to measure with a rule. Furthermore, it is very difficult to adjust with accuracy of 1 mm or less with a rule.
The invention is made in view of these problems and thus the objective of the invention is to readily adjust a print position with more accuracy when directly printing on the label surface of CD-R and the like.